This invention relates to a computer interface and, more particularly, to a secure touchscreen input device into which a user may enter proprietary codes such as personal identification numbers (PINs).
People must commonly interface with computers and other processors in a proprietary manner to transact business, transfer proprietary information, log on to a network, and perform other proprietary activities. As a preliminary security measure, the user is typically required to enter a PIN. For example, with reference to monetary transactions, PINs commonly must be entered into a processor, via a keypad, to authorize the use of an automatic teller machine (ATM) card to withdraw cash from an ATM, or to authorize use of a credit card to purchase gasoline from a self-service gasoline dispenser or to purchase food and the like from a grocery store.
In the foregoing examples, the user is required to enter the PIN into a keypad operatively connected to a card reader or other input device which reads proprietary user information magnetically encoded onto the ATM card, credit card, or the like. The card reader and keypad are operatively connected for communicating the magnetically encoded information, along with the PIN, to a network of banks and credit card companies. To provide further security, the PIN is encrypted immediately from the keypad and before it is communicated onto the network. If PINs, particularly encrypted PINs, were not utilized, credit cards, ATM cards, and the like, or information magnetically encoded thereon could be misappropriated and used without proper authority.
Though PINs reduce unauthorized use of credit cards and ATM cards, PINs may be misappropriated by electronically eavesdropping for a PIN entered into a keypad. Such eavesdropping, however, requires that the PIN be intercepted before it is passed to, and encrypted by, a processor in preparation for transmission onto the network. To curb such interception and any tampering of the keypad and processor, the processor is typically embedded in a mass of material such as a two-part epoxy resin which is potted to the keypad, thereby integrating the keypad and processor into a single module.
As the technology for using encrypted PINs has advanced, interfaces with computers and other processors have advanced as well. One such advancement is the combination of graphics displays and touchscreen technology, hereinafter "interactive display." Many of the same business transactions, information transfers, network log-ons, and proprietary activities mentioned above now utilize interactive displays. In so doing, the interface between the computer and user is becoming more friendly, informative, and adaptable. Furthermore, the interface between the computer and user is focused on a single area, i.e., the immediate area of the interactive display.
Clearly, the advantages of interactive displays are numerous, however interactive displays have some drawbacks. One such drawback is that the touchscreen portion of the interactive display cannot provide the encryption security for PINs like the keypads described above. As a result, modern interactive displays still require a separate keypad to encrypt the user PINs. The use of the separate keypad contradicts some of the benefits of the interactive display. For example, when entering a PIN, a user must focus his attention away from the immediate area of the interactive display and search for the keypad. To minimize this, many interactive displays have the keypad located directly adjacent to the graphics display, but as a result, either the size of the interactive display area is reduced, or the size of the entire area used for the user interface is made undesirably large.
Therefore, what is needed is a interactive display that includes a touchscreen capable of a high level of security and data encryption.